Deadly Conversation
by renataxluz
Summary: AU: Penryn's at a restaurant facing a rather uncomfortable situation. Guess who shows up to help her.


"So... do you come here often?"

Wasn't that the most cliché pick up line ever? Yet no one had ever used it on me. Until now.

"Um, yes." I looked up from my phone and my eyes promptly met hazel ones, hidden behind transparent-rimmed glasses. The only thing I could see was his glasses. They were huge.

I stared at the boy sitting across from me. How he got there, I had no idea. He seemed to be one of those common nerdy guys everyone knew. A mop of curly brown hair fell over his forehead, and his cheeks were freckled and flushed. He seemed not to know what to say next. I didn't either.

"I, uh…" he looked around. We were at a local restaurant, where I was _supposed_ to meet Lisa, but she bailed on me five minutes after I got here. I'd been here since, deciding if I should eat anyway.

"I was watching you and I noticed you have a beautiful smile." He was watching me… wasn't that creepy? And did I smile? I was pretty sure I'd been sulking since Lisa texted me. I glanced on my phone on the table.

"Thank you."

"Y-yeah, sure" he cleared his throat and blushed. He was hitting on me _and_ blushing. "So, what's your name?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Penryn."

That sounded more like a question.

"Nice to meet you, Penryn. I'm Andy" he didn't offer his hand and I was grateful. "How old are you?"

I sat back and folded my hands together. "Why do you wanna know?"

"You know, just curious." He smiled. I wasn't comfortable and he didn't realize that. This was one of those situations when you wished you could be rude to someone, but you cannot, because you will make the person feel embarrassed and thereafter you will feel bad about yourself.

I looked over the booth separating us from the rest of the restaurant. No one was coming to save me.

"My school's a few streets over, but I don't think you go there because I would have recognized a beautiful face like yours."

Things only got worse when he reached across the table and touched my hand with his fingertips. I cringed and crossed my arms on my chest. He didn't seem to notice.

"I, um…" Great. Now I was saying 'um' a lot.

"Hey, babe" someone braced a hand on the table and leaned down. I only had time to register a pair of amused blue eyes before incredibly soft lips came down on mine.

Um.

_What the hell?_

'Do not freak out' was the inner mantra I repeated to myself as I kissed the guy back. The guy kept his lips pressed to mine for one more precious moment before pulling back. And that was the craziest thing I had ever done.

"Hi," I stammered, breathless. The guy stared at me, amusement obvious in his sparkling eyes and on the set of his mouth. I had seen him when I entered the place and thought he was cute. Now I could barely look at him without feeling awkward.

Blue-eyed guy sat on the booth next to me, an arm placed on the back of my seat. He reached out a hand. "I'm Raffe."

Raffe. His name was Raffe.

Andy paled, glancing from Raffe to me, and back to Raffe. He stammered something unintelligible as he shook Raffe's hand. Then his cheeks got really, really red. "Why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend, Penryn?"

"Yes Penryn, why you didn't tell him you have a boyfriend?" Raffe repeated, looking down at me. His tone was disapproving, yet teasing.

"Because you didn't give me the opportunity."

_Because I had no idea._

"Well, in that case I'm just gonna…" Andy trailed off, staring at us. He rose, stammering an apology and left, without so much as glance back at us. We waited until he left the place, then I exhaled loudly.

"Thank you so, so much."

Raffe grinned as he moved around the table to occupy Andy's spot. He called a waiter and ordered two glasses of water, because I obviously needed one. That was a very traumatizing experience.

"Really, why didn't you tell him you had a boyfriend? Or that you were here with somebody," he asked, only pausing to thank the waiter who brought our drinks.

"I was so… I don't know… Shocked, that it didn't even cross my mind."

Raffe laughed. He had a very pleasant laugh. "You were _this_ close to crying."

I paused, glass halfway to my mouth "Actually, I was handling that really well, thank you very much."

He nodded, amused. "Uh huh, sure."

I squinted at him. His grin only got larger.

"Really, you should have seen the look on your face when he touched your hand."

"Ugh, that was awful."

"Actually, you were handling that really well" he mocked me.

"Aren't you funny?" I tilted my head to the side and tried to stay serious, but a smile made its way to my lips.

"No, I'm awesome" he folded his arms on the tabletop, "and very handsome, I must say."

I snorted, then choked on my drink. "Confident much?"

"Not really; I just saw you looking at me when you walked in."

_Damn_.

We stared at each other, my eyes wandering over his face. His caramel skin was smooth and perfect and his dark-blue eyes glittered, framed with thick, dark lashes. I let my eyes fall to his lips, noticing how plump they were. And they were pressed against mine not even ten minutes ago.

Raffe seemed to think the same thing. "I'm sorry for kissing you… Actually no. I'm not sorry. But that was the wrong thing to do."

"No, it was the _right_ thing to do, because…" I paused when he smirked at me. "Because… this is all too funny to you, isn't it?"

"What? A beautiful girl getting flustered because I kissed her when I thought she needed help? Yes, this is funny to me."

"You sound like Andy."

He snorted. "I'm doing way better than him."

"So you are trying to hit on me!"

"I would have done that earlier if your _friend _Andy hadn't shown up first."

"You're unbelievable" I shook my head at him. Raffe just smiled.

And to think that not even thirty minutes ago I was thinking that was the worst night I had ever had….

* * *

**A/N: **Hi. If you hate me, that's totally understandable. Because I didn't like this story either.

Again, I created this fanfic based on one of Jennie's AU prompts (thanks a lot Jennie! I have so many ideas saved that I could write a different story for each day of the year) and I was so excited about this one but the result was not what I expected. I had so much trouble trying to finish it and each time I only got more and more and more frustrated. In the end, this was the best I could come up with (not really! I was just feeling so frustrated that giving up seemed the best option). I'm sorry if this is the shittiest fanfic you have ever read. Thank you so much for reading anyway!

ps: I didn't have time to revise/correct any mistakes I (not might, because I'm dumb, therefore, I know I have made mistakes) made. I'm sorry!

ps2: send positive vibes to THIS sista because THIS sista is going through a hard time. thank you and byeeeeeeeeeeee.


End file.
